


Different Timelines, Different Endings

by spookysith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Princess Chara - Freeform, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysith/pseuds/spookysith
Summary: Retellings of various Undertale endings from different point of views.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Different Timelines, Different Endings

**Author's Note:**

> -Hello!! It has been a while since I posted, I apologize :(  
> -I was torn between making another Star Wars drabble or Undertale drabble- Undertale is easier at the moment, so -Undertale it was.  
> -This is just a retelling of the Pacifist Ending but mainly from Chara's Point of View and my own take on it.  
> Enjoy!

Frisk took his first breath of fresh air for the first time in a week. A week. Seven days. That was all it took for the human to free the Underground. Glorious golden sunshine hit Frisk’s face, making it contrast pleasantly with his dark skin in the late evening light. All of his friends stood beside him too. Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne, all mesmerized by the late afternoon light. Frisk faintly heard his friends talking about the Surface in wonder, but he was focused on the sunset to pay close attention, finally happy with his choices and his accomplishment of freeing the Monster race. Yeah, there would be issues integrating the Monster race into the Human race, but that was a problem for future Frisk to figure out. No, not right now. Right now was a moment to breathe after all he went through. Through bravery, pain, kindness, and sheer determination, Frisk did the impossible. He freed the Monster race.

“My child…? My child?” Slowly, Frisk came back to the present. He noticed his friends had left, leaving him with only Toriel. He blinked a couple of times and hummed in response. “You came from this world did you not?” Toriel asked, hand around his shoulders. Frisk nodded, leaning into Toriel’s side. She smelled like caramel and cinnamon, like home. “Then you must have somewhere or someone to return to? Or maybe not...either way, I want to give you options, my child.” Frisk was listening with rapt attention, anxious for Toriel’s question. “I understand if you have someone waiting for you, and I will do all that is in my power to get you home safely. But, if that is not the case...I would love for you to stay with me.” Frisk could hardly believe his ears. He wrote off his family and home when he ran away and tripped down that hole a week ago. He shuddered even thinking of returning to his home. This decision took no time at all. “I want to stay with you, Ms. Toriel.” He said softly, burying his face into her purple dress, hugging her like a lifeline. Toriel hugged him back, rubbing comforting circles into his back. “I hoped you would say that, my child.” And they stood like that for a while. Frisk just hugged Toriel, and Toriel comforted the boy. Frisk felt safe and warm, truly loved for the first time in his short life. 

All good things must come to an end, and Toriel finally spoke up, pulling away from the boy. “My child, are you ready to meet with the others? Or would you like some time alone to collect your thoughts?” She asked softly. “Could I please just collect my thoughts? I wanna watch the sunset for a little while longer, Ms. Toriel.” He looked up at her and she smiled, “Of course, call me when you are ready to leave.” She gave him one last squeeze and hurried after the rest of the group, her purple skirts swishing behind her. Frisk watched her go, and turned back to the setting sun, watching the reds and purples of the sky mix lazily together. Out of the corner to his left, he saw a girl slowly come up beside him, as if she came out of thin air. And in a way, she did come out of thin air.

He was no stranger to her, no, he knew her quite well he liked to believe. Chara.  _ Princess Chara,  _ he corrected himself mentally. The girl settled right beside Frisk, directly to his left, as always. She sighed, something he thought he had never heard her do. He glanced to his right one last time to make sure they were truly alone before he opened his mouth. Seeing as they were, he finally looked at the princess. Frisk thought Chara was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, his words dying in his mouth at the sight of her. In fact, when he first fell into the Underground, the first thing he said was, “Are you an angel?” straight to Chara’s face as she looked down at his battered face, convinced he had died and gone to Heaven. Not the greatest first impression Frisk wanted to make to her. “No. I do not believe I am, Human.” Was what Chara said in return to his question, caution and veiled hesitance written across her face.

Chara’s eyes drank in the view before her. The golden sun made the streaks of red shine in her hair, her freckles were more obvious, her eyes sparkled like little rubies in the sunlight, and her posture was perfect as always. It had been centuries since Chara had seen the Surface, anxiety already bubbling at the thought of seeing how humanity had advanced since her disappearance and death. Despite not having a SOUL, she still sometimes felt whispers of emotions, nothing like when she was alive, but just faint echoes of once powerful emotions. She stomped the anxiety down, keeping her face neutral. “Frisk, I am far too old for you, and _ dead _ , the sunset is a far better view than me. I suggest you look for yourself.” Chara finally said in English, her regal Delta-Tongue accent breaking the silence, confident she has said the same words to him at least ten times whilst going through the Underground by his side. Frisk felt his face go aflame and quickly snapped his head back to the sunset. Of course she knew he was staring, she seems to know everything even if she isn’t looking directly at it.

“You did it.” Chara finally said, eyes trailing the skyscrapers of Ebott City in the distance. “Did what?” Frisk asked, trying to feel any strong emotion from Chara with their mind link. Chara was attached to Frisk by his SOUL, and what came with that was the ability to read strong emotions through their minds. Chara read Frisk easily. He had a SOUL and felt emotions strongly, plus Chara was trained in the art of reading SOULS. But Frisk struggled with reading Chara, her emotions were dulled, almost like they had dust covering them due to her lack of her own SOUL, and he would sometimes have no clue what she was feeling. Frisk felt nothing too pressing coming from Chara, but he could definitely see something was on her mind. 

“You did the impossible. A task I lost all hope for. A task I failed at. You freed my people, Frisk.” She finally looked at him, her scarlet eyes piercing Frisk. At first, Frisk was terrified of Chara’s eyes when they first met, thinking they were terrifying and evil looking. He remembered how he wouldn’t even look her in the eyes in the beginning of their journey together, thinking her eyes would possess him if he met them. But now, he saw them just as different, uniquely her, not dangerous at all. He couldn’t imagine her eyes being a different color. “It wasn’t impossible, Chara. I could not, would not, have done it without you or your guidence. All the translating you did, all the sarcastic comments that kept me going, and the constant reminder to keep my Determination, that was all you. Give yourself some credit.” He replied, smiling at Chara’s modesty. “Perhaps.” Was all she said in response, her eyes slowly shifted over from Frisk’s face to just past his left shoulder. Mild surprise shot through the princess.

There, just hidden behind the line of trees was a sliver of blue.  _ He is watching, just like he did through the Underground. _ Her eyes went from the blue fabric in the trees to the single skeleton head peering just under a branch. She met the skeleton’s eyes with no fear or hesitance, and he returned her gaze just as coolly. The skeleton slowly brought his hands up and began to sign, excruciatingly slow, in ancient WingDings, as if he was trying to remember the old language. The language easily slid back into Chara’s mind as she watched the skeleton sign to her. Frisk had returned to looking at the city, rambling to the girl about the things he wanted to begin working on with the Monster and Human race. Chara’s eyes were still glued to the skeleton as he signed out a single word,  _ “Chara?” _ in WingDings. It was weird seeing her name in the hand language after all these years, but she could still read it easily even if she hadn’t seen it signed in centuries. 

Her eyes shot to Frisk, making sure he was distracted by the view, “Sounds like you have ambitious plans, Frisk.” She said absently, amusing his rambling when she heard a pause in his talking, but in reality she had new clue what he said. She was too distracted by the skeleton trying to communicate with her. Her eyes shot back to the skeleton, finding him still there among the trees. She lifted her hands, signing  _ “Sans.”  _ easily back to him, her fingers moving with muscle memory. The skeleton’s reaction was immediate, his eyes flickering to complete darkness for a second. She didn’t blame him in all honesty, who knew the dead stuck around and spoke? How could he even see her anyways…? She chalked it up to his own SOUL magic, something she still didn’t know the full extent to. Did this mean he knew she was there the entire time through Frisk’s journey? She pursed her lips at that thought, he probably thought her witty remarks were entertaining at least. Especially when they went through Snowdin. She said some very un-princess-like things about the ten feet of snow Frisk trekked through that she knew Sans would have appreciated.

Sans raised his hands again, signing,  _ “I knew you weren’t done. You Determined Humans always find a way to prevail at what you put your mind to, even if you must cheat death in the process.”  _ A smirk found its way to Chara’s lips, _ “Of course. What kind of Determined SOUL would I be if I didn’t cheat death at least once? I promised you years ago you would see the stars. The real stars. I do not break my promises, Sans.”  _ She signed back to him.  _ “Thank you, Chara, for helping the kid...and for keeping your promise. I lost hope there for a while when you were gone.”  _ Sans replied.  _ “Thank me when you have uncovered scientific breakthroughs on our galaxy and dimensions. I have done my part, you have yours to do.”  _ She said, letting her brittle humor seep into her signing. He would catch onto it.  _ “I will, I promise.” _ She let a small smile show, knowing her sacrifice did not go unnoticed nor was it forgotten. She held his gaze for a second longer before looking back towards Frisk. 

She returned to Frisk’s side, letting contentment and pride fill her. “...and then we will spend the holidays with Ms.Toriel and Mr.Dad-Guy!” She tuned back into Frisk’s rapid-fire words. “Of course, Frisk. Perhaps Mother can show you her Cinnamon-Butterscotch Pie recipe for the Holidays? It is a Royal Family secret recipe after all.” She suggested, once again turning to the boy. Frisk looked at her, “Good idea!” He said to her, joy written across his features. It was getting dark, the last sliver of sunlight quickly fading. “I believe it is time to go home, Frisk. It is getting dark, and I don’t want to deal with you getting lost already on the Surface. Call mother, let's go.” She urged him. It wasn’t a good idea to stay out in an unknown area for too long after dark. She was sure Frisk was safe since Sans was probably right around the corner, but it was better not to take that risk at all. Frisk nodded, and dialed up Toriel, overhearing that the woman was on her way to reunite them with the rest of the group. True to her word, the goat woman was seen speeding up the trail to Frisk. Once they were rejoined, they began to walk towards the rest of the group. 

Chara trailed back just for a split second at the mouth of the cave they just walked out of. Looking at the remnant of the Barrier that the Monsterkind fought so hard against, its pieces scattered across the ground, twinkling with a lazy iridescence. Her mind wandered to her brother, still stuck down there, before she quickly stopped that train of thought before it spiraled too much for her to control it. Tonight was for celebration. Nothing more. No use in ruining the mood for Frisk with her thoughts. With one last glance at the spot where Sans once was, she found him long gone. She hurried to catch up to Frisk, a new spark of Determination in her stride for a new future of her people. 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!  
> Some various headcannons I used:  
> 1\. Chara was good friends with Sans when they were younger, to the point where he taught her WingDings and she promised to show him the real stars one day after discovering his love for them.  
> 2\. Chara hates the cold- thus why she hated Snowdin  
> 3\. Chara speaks multiple Monster languages. Delta-Tongue is the Royal Families dialect, so she spoke that around the Dreemurr family. She speaks WingDings around the Gaster family as well.  
> 4\. Frisk always had an innocent crush on Chara, flirting with her throughout the Underground. Chara always found it odd and a little funny he crushed on her despite being dead.  
> 5\. I also used a Star Wars reference, did you catch it?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! May the Force Be With You, Always.


End file.
